


Felix, a Common House Fly

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, But see, Drawings, Fan Art, For reasons, HE IS A FLY, Other, Traditional Art, it's rather sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix, Vadim's right hand man. part of the wingfic by Moonrose91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix, a Common House Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> I forgot what he looked like and could not find a picture online I;m sorry.
> 
> anyway, he is a common housefly with ratty wings. He is an annoyance, a pest, and utterly worthless- as demonstrated by Vadim slashing him through the heart.  No one mourned his passing, just as how no one noticed him in life until he tried to blow up the royal couple.
> 
> He is a housefly also because He is common and no one really likes him or finds him useful; he spent life being kicked around and cast away like garbage. He thought he found a man he could put his faith and trust in- someone who would lead them and do it well. However that trusted leader turned on him, crushed his dreams, and reminded him as he slid his knife through felix's heart that Felix was of little worth and when his usefulness ran out he could be disposed of like garbage.  
> yeah. Whoops I did an angst. 
> 
> I feel kind of bad for him but then again he had it coming.  
> property of Alexander Dumas, BBC, and moonrose91
> 
> fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)


End file.
